Love, Gambling, and a Flying Police Box
by cerulean363
Summary: The Doctor and Donna get stuck in a town called Blackpool, where everybody thinks the Doctor is an inspector investigating a murder, and things are going to get topsy turvy for everybody.Doctor/Natalie, Donna/Blythe  maybe
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic so be nice, but please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Blackpool … my life is a black abyss I know…**

…

"So Doctor, what have you planned today? A trip to the 51rst century to witness the creation of the Time Agency? Oooo wait don't tell me… Are we going to the galaxy of Ood or something?" Donna eagerly leaned against the Tardis control panel, staring as the doctor hammered this and fiddled with that, making lights flicker and controls buzz.

"Well actually I was planning an exceptionally dangerous trip to prehistoric Earth!"His companion raised her eyebrows critically. "What?" he asked nonplus, "The hot springs there are supposed to be the best on Earth at that time!"

"Right, because you cant do anything calm or stable can you spaceboy?"

"What's the fun in that? When we have all of time and every galaxy to explore, that's the perk of being a time lord!"

"Well watch it alienboy, cuz one day a simple human is going to steal your heart, and then we'll see if you're still so eager to rush off on dangerous time travel adventures!"

The Doctor looked up at Donna frowning a little. He raised his eyes thinking, remembering when he was once human, and a woman had indeed 'stole his heart'.

"Nah" he finally said, "See being Time Lord and all, I actually have two hearts"

Smiling teasingly, and slightly triumphant, his companion could only scowl. Donna knew that beneath his unyielding humour and sarcasm, was a lonely man constantly running through time and space, and away from that deep empty hole that she knew was in his heart… *ahem* _hearts. _Sometimes she caught a glance of that loneliness and sadness in his deep old eyes, the eyes of the last Time Lord, who has seen the beginning and ending of the universe and time itself. Donna deeply hoped that a woman would capture hem and make him happy, the way she believed Rose almost had. And she knew that the Doctor appreciated their friendship. He went through a lot of companions she knew, because eventually he lost them, or they left. And then the loneliness would come and consume him until he found another companion, who would temporarily fend off the loneliness, but it was still there, the knowledge and the guilt of what he had done in the Time War, of how he had destroyed the Time Lords of Galifrey, and now he was alone, the only one left. Now the Doctor spent most of his time playing Superman, saving races of people, galaxies, and time. Donna suspected this was mostly to ease his guilt, but she didn't really care. This man in front of her, that took her away in his little blue box, with his pin-stripe suit, and long coat, who wore brainy specs when he was concentrating on a problem, this man was wonderful and amazing, and she loved him. Not in the way that a wife loves her husband, but like how someone loves their savior. But most of all, she loved him as a friend. He was the only man besides her dad that wasn't scared away by her loud, defensive manner. Actually, she fancied that the Doctor rather liked those qualities, and was glad that they kept him on his toes. And it was as she was thinking this that the Tardis started rocking violently… well, more than usual. The Doctor and Donna were thrown across the Tardis.

"WHATS HAPPENING?" Donna yelled to the Doctor, who was propped up on his hands, face puzzled.

"WHAT?" he kept repeating. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Bloody help you are!"

The Doctor jumped up and ran to the flashing lights on the control panel. He turned nozzles, pressed buttons, and glanced at the screen, but still the Tardis lurched on its own. Apparently the Tardis was taking its passengers to its desired destination whether they liked it or not. Realizing this, Donna sat down and watched as the Doctor scramble around the controls, still befuddled by what his beloved spaceship was doing.

After about a minute of lurching, spinning, and rocking, the Tardis slowed and the familiar sound told the companions that they had arrived.

"So where are we?" asked Donna, "I'm not going to suffocate or something if I walk outside am I?"

The Doctor pulled the screen toward him, "Ummm… Earth… 21rst century…" and before he could read the next word, the screen suddenly flickered and went black. Then slowly like dominos, all of the lights in the Tardis flickered and died, until they were surrounded by darkness and silence. Donna heard across the black Tardis a shocked Doctor cry "WHAT?" yet again.

"Well this thing isn't going anywhere anytime soon. So suffocate or not, I'm not going to stay here." And Donna opened the doors revealing a colorful, flashy…. Amusement Arcade?

The Doctor stepped up behind her, "You know I've never really liked arcades, well, except in Vegas but that's only because…" Donna glanced at him. He cleared his throat nervously, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"

"Right…" Donna looked at him suspiciously while possible scenes of the doctor doing some not so doctor-like things in Vegas played out in her mind. Although honestly they all seemed a bit whimsical.

"Well this doesn't look like Las Vegas to me" Donna said a tad disappointed.

The Doctor stepped outside and looked around, no doubt searching for a clue to where they were. A nice sea breeze whipped her hair around her face.

"Mind you, I do love the ocean though. Have I ever told you about the time I went scuba diving in Barcelona Doctor?... Doctor?" Donna turned to see the Doctor preoccupied with what seemed to be a map in an open tourist shop called 'Gifts Galore'.

"So where are we then Doctor?" frowning slightly he looked up at Donna and stated dryly…

"Blackpool"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Blackpool. **

**Ok so I wrote this in a sudden burst of writing enthusiasm, so my thoughts might be a bit jumbled, also I cant analyze my writing or I just give up so forgive me for any errors and such…**

**Sorry its so short**

…**.**

"Blackpool? Sounds kind of drear."

"Well yes, it is a kind of dull sort of place isn't it? But the Tardis brought us here…"

"Trapped us here you mean"

"… for a reason."

"And what reason may that be? Does your spaceship want us to play in an Amusement Arcade?"

The Doctor looked around and shrugged, "Lets find out!" and with that he took off, hands in his pockets, toward the arcade.

Donna sighed, "I was being sarcastic." She followed him to the arcade. Inside there were only a few people including a woman with a pained expression who sat in a small booth, an older man patrolling the rows of machines, broom in hand, and a couple of people were absorbed in their games, rejoicing when they heard the sound of money, and looking miserable when they did not.

The Doctor and Donna looked at each other, and shrugged before wandering off in different directions. As the Doctor strolled around glancing at the colorful and noisy games, he noticed that the woman in the booth was waving him over. He glanced around to make sure it was him the woman was waving at before walking over, curious.

Smiling his charming smile he brightly said Hello. The woman smiled in return,

"Do you have any more ant-acids on you? I'm going through the most terrible pains right now. I blame my breakfast…"

"No I'm sorry I don't…"

"Oh"

"But wait what did you mean by 'any more'?"

The woman looked at him a little confused, "Well you said that you never leave the house without some anti-acids…"

"I did?"

"Yess?"

"Hmm… interesting. I must've come here later… well after me, but then before me…" he muttered to himself. The woman looked at him slightly terrified. Seeing her expression he explained, "Time is a great big ball of timey wimey stuff… I really need to find a better way to explain that…" Then remembering his Doctor-like manners, he smiled, "What's your name?"

"Ruth?"

"Well hello Ruth, I'm the…"

"DOCTOR!"

"Excuse me Ruth, nice to meet you by the way!" and he took off flying trench coat waving behind him like superman's cape. "Donna! Donna are you alright?"

Donna was gaping at a machine that was lit up with flashing lights and buttons. Expecting the machine to suddenly come to life and swallow her up, the Doctor reached in his coat for his sonic screwdriver.

"Did I win?"

"What?"

"The lights are flashing! Does that mean I won?"

The Doctor just looked at her, sometimes he just didn't know what to do with Donna.

"Actually no, you didn't win." Came a new voice. The Doctor and Donna both turned to see a teenage boy in a grey sweatshirt. He pointed at the buttons on the game. "Look, press this one… then this… and there." Money clanged down and Donna clapped her hands excitedly.

"I so knew that!" she said, collecting her winnings.

"Righttt." The boy then looked accusingly at the Doctor "Why didn't you tell her how to do it? I showed you the other day how to play this game!"

The Doctor's eyes widened, "Really? Well it seems I haven't quite caught up with myself yet…"

"What? Your not talking sense you know. And where's your accent? I thought you were Scottish?"

"I didn't know you were Scottish!" Donna exclaimed.

"Neither did I." he muttered, "So we've met before?"

"Well duh! You were asking me about that guy who got himself killed, and Dad got mad cuz you were questioning me without him there!"

"Whoa! There's been a murder? We can't do anything just fun can we?" Donna accused the Doctor.

He put his hands up in surrender, "I didn't do it, it was the Tardis!"

"Oh same thing! The Doctor, the Tardis"

"What are you talking about? Your both crazy you know" the boy said bewildered, "And anyway you better leave before Dad finds out you have been hanging around here again. I really don't want to witness another 'These Boots are made for walking' episode."

"Umm…ok, but just so we know who to look out for… Who's your Dad?"

"You have got to be kidding! You have been trying to pin murder on him since you got here!" The Doctor looked blankly at him "Owns this arcade?" The Doctor just shook his head. The teen sighed, "Ripley Holden?"

"Right of course! We knew that, didn't we Donna?"

"Huh? Oh right yea definitely, Riley Golden"

"Nevermind. Come on Donna, I have this weird craving for an ice cream cone…"

"Ok but I want strawberry, and you're paying!"

"What? You're the one who won money!"

"Tough luck space man!"

….

"So why does everybody seem to know you and think you're Scottish?"

"I'm not completely sure," answered the Doctor, licking his vanilla ice cream cone. "but I think that I must have come back after this little adventure, and under some Scottish alias tried to solve this mysterious death"

"So you think it was an alien that killed the boy?"

"Maybe, otherwise I would have just left it to the human authorities wouldn't I?"

"So did you catch the alien that did it?"

"How am I supposed to know if it hasn't happened yet?"

"Wow I think I have a time-travel headache!" Donna grabbed her head and moaned. "How your brain doesn't explode I don't know. You don't have two brains do you?"

"Donna, what nonsense! Two brains? Honestly I don't know where you get such ideas…"

Donna just rolled her eyes. "So, whats next?"

"Well first I'm going to finish this ice cream, then…"

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" a young man in a maroon jacket stomped towards them, "I should have known you would be here! We just had ice cream the other day! And what were you thinking just disappearing while we are in the middle of an investigation? Were you with Ripley's wife? Is that even helping the case, or just yourself? Have you even interviewed anybody? Why do I feel like I'm doing all of the work?" He glared at the Doctor, breathing heavily after his rant.

"What?"

Donna, who had been to busy looking over the newcomer only heard half of the crazed rant. "Wait what? The Doctor slept with someone? Wow I was starting to think Time Lords just didn't reproduce at all!"

The Doctor glanced wide eyed from Donna to the stranger, "WHAT?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? And who is this, a witness I hope!"

Donna jumped forward and handed the man her hand. "Donna Noble" she said batting her eyelashes. "And your…?"

"Blythe…"

"How do you know the Doctor?"

"Doctor? Doctor Who? You mean him? That's my partner, DI Carlisle."


End file.
